With the increase of electronic and digital content being used in enterprise settings or other organizations as the preferred mechanism for project, task, and work flow management, as has the need for streamlined collaboration and sharing of digital content and documents. In such an environment, multiple users are sharing, accessing and otherwise performing actions or tasks on content and files in a shared work space, where any number of users may have access to a given file or may want to or need to perform an action on the file at any given time.
Functionalities for downloading, editing, revising, viewing of files and documents have become regularly accessed features of such an online collaboration environment and as such are integral components of a user's perception of system capabilities. As such, enhanced account features streamline a users' experience and can promote use and used to facilitate adoption in an application or environment where large amounts of documents and files need to be frequently accessed and modified.